A Transformation
by plasmachakram
Summary: Maka has been transformed it a guy and has to keep it a secret from her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 :

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so hope ya like it! Please R&R, thanks!

Disclaimer: I dont own Soul eater, 'cause if I did there'd be more Kid moments

Death City, Nevada, USA

Our favorite scythe-miester, Maka Albarn ( this is how you really spell her last name, FYI) was walking down the streets of Death city, currently holding grocery bags from shopping at Death-mart (get it?). Apparently not with her 'cool' weapon partner, leaving her unarmed.

Meanwhile, a witch (using soul-protect) has been watching (or stalking, whichever is fine) her for the whole day, clearly unsuspected by the citizens of Death city.

As Maka walked around the corner, the witch released her soul-protect and shot daggers at her (litterally). Being the miester she is, Maka avoided all of them while dropping her groceries in the process.

Maka POV

'Damn!' I had just avoided one of the stupid bi- I mean, witch's attacks. Causing me to drop the items I was currently holding, thank you very much! She kept shooting those damned daggers until she trapped me in a dead-end alley.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" I shouted

"Revenge, my dear. Revenge for killing my sister Arachne" she replied, smiling smugly, shooting another group of daggers at my direction, only this time one of them hit its designated place.

I suddenly felt limp and started to doze off, I only kept myself awake for a few more minutes to find the stupid witch put something in my mouth, and tilt my head up, making me swallow the blue liquid.

A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry this was super mega short, so to make up for it, I'll make the next chapter extra long. There's a catch though, I have to get 10 reviews for the next chap, also suggest ideas, funny parts or pairings you'd like me to add.

Questions:

1. What are flames, lemons and fluff?

2. Does Maka go better with Kid or Soul?

3. Are ther any good animes beside Soul eater, Inuyasha, Fruits basket or FMA?

Please put answers in review box.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The title for this story wasn't supposed to be the first chap's name. I actually messed up on that sorry. Now, on with the disclaimer and the story!

Disclaimer: Of course, I completely own Soul Eater (sarcasm)

Maka: No you don't!

Me: Well, Duh! You may be able to detect souls, but you obviously can't detect sarcasm

Maka: Hey!-

Me: On with the story!

Maka POV

I felt the warm rays of sunshine and the cobble-stoned ground under me as I woke up.

"Ugh" I muttered as I struggled to stand up. The cut I'd recieved was gone (well, almost), and- OH MY GOD I WAS WEARING BOY CLOTHES. My trench coat had turned into a black fedora, my yellow sweater-vest had turned into a yellow vest as my tie hung loosely around my neck, my skirt turned into red-plaid jeans that were folded up to my knees, and lastly my boots stayed the same only without the belts that went around my shins.

'Good thing my clothes changed too' I thought, examining my very short hair this time 'or else everyone in Death city would've thought I was gay (for those who don't get it: He would be wearing a skirt), I should tell Lord Death about this'

I walked around Death city in search of a mirror as a group of girls waved at me. I waved back while smiling nervously at them, hearing them squeal when I did.

'What was that for?' I asked myself, finding the explanation when I looked into a mirror.

'Woah, I'm hot! ' I thought as I fogged up the glass and wrote the death room's number.

"42-42-564 whenever you wanna, knock on Death's door" Water ripples showed on the glass as I was greeted by the familiar goofy voice of the death god.

"Hello! Hi! What's up? How are you doing? How-! " He paused and looked at me for a second, and then continued "young man, I don't believe we've met before, are you one of my students? "

"Um... Lord Death, I'm scythe-miester Maka Albarn. You might not recognise me right now, because I ran into witch yesterday, and well..." I said, motioning towards my appearance.

"I see..." Lord Death replied, thinking "oooh! How about this! You'll be a new student at the academy, that way you'll be able to attend school, and we'll put your name with a fake mission on the board so that no one will suspect where you've gone"

"What about Soul? And where am I going to live?"

"As for Soul Eater, you'll be his temporary partner while we find a cure for this" He said pointing towards me " And I don't know, maybe a new apartment? I'll explain everything to Stien, no one is to know about it but us, and one more thing. Come over to the death room, I've got something for you"

"Understood" I wiped the glass and took off towards the death room.

Death room, DWMA

I ran down the hallways of the academy, earning stares from the students as I did, until I reached the door with a skull door knob.

I opened it, and walked down the path under the guillotines (tell me if I spelled it wrong). When I got there, Lord Death was holding what looked like a navy blue shoulder-bag with the academy logo and twirling a pair of keys on his finger.

"Lord Death, what're those?" I questioned, looking at the bag.

"This one" he said, handing me the shoulder-bag "is a new bag for you, with school items included. And this" handing me the keys this time, with a new one-star miester card " is the keys to your new apartment. Now, say 'Cheese'! "

He pulled a camera out of nowhere and took a picture of me. He then put the picture in my ID card and gave it back.

"Now, go on class starts in five minutes, and if your wondering there's a wardrobe filled with boy clothes for you when you get to your apartment. I think you'd best hurry along now!"

"Goodbye Lord Death! Thanks for everything!" I yelled as I raced to class

"Bye kiddooo!"

Class Cresent Moon, DWMA

Soul POV

'Where the hell is she! Maka never came home last night so she must be at Kid's or Blackstar-'

As if on cue, Blackstar came bursting through the door, completely thrashing it in the process. Along came Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty.

'Why does he always break the doors?' I thought, then asked:

"Hey, did you guys see Maka yesterday?"

"I don't think so Soul" Tsubaki responded politely

"No, why isn't she with you?" Liz responded

"If I knew where she was d'you think I'd ask you?"

"Good point"

"We'll go see honorable father after class and ask about it, is that OK?" Kid suggested in a monotone voice, while Patty made an origami girraffe family in the background.

Everyone agreed, except for Blackstar who was busy standing on top of Dr. Stein's desk, rambling on and on about he's gonna surpass god and how he's such a bigshot or that someday he's gonna beat the crap out of Kid. Everything was pretty much that way until the door opened, revealing proffessor Stein and a guy who looked like he was about the same age as me. He had sandy-blonde hair, a black fedora, yellow vest, green-striped tie, white button-up, white gloves, red plaid pants, and sneakers that looked like Maka's boots only without the belts.

"Class, meet our new student, Mike Cirle (pronounciation: ser-le) for some of you that might not know, Ms. Albarn took a mission that god-knows-how long it'll take. So for now Mike will be your, let's say, temporary miester for now Soul. What do you say?"

"I say Maka was pretty stupid for taking that mission. I mean, who's s'possed to protect her!" I half-yelled

Mike's right eye twitched at the my last statement, the next thing you know a thick, hard-cover book was stuck to my skull. Then everything went black.

Mike POV

"MIKE-CHOP!"

Soul had really pissed me off at the last statement, which made my instincts take over. I pulled the book out of his head and put it back in my bag. I felt every one's eyes at me as I sat at the seat I was told to by Stein: my normal one

"Well, looks like we won't be missing Maka" Soul said when he became consious again. Which made the entire class crack up, while I blushed with embarressment.

"Soul, Mike, get over here" Stein commanded as we got out of our seats "we need to check if your soul's are compatible with each other. Now Soul, if you don't mind?"

"With pleasure" he responded, curious about his 'new' miester

I caught him, and then twirled him above my head before righting him.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

We passed our wavelenghts with each other until we reached our limit, and then, the scythe technique appeared.

"The legendary super-skill of the scythe-miester, Witch-hunter!"

The class gaped in awe, except for Stein who smirked at us on his computer chair.

"That's enough"

We stopped resonating as Soul turned back into human form and hi-fived.

"Good job man"

"You too"

DING DONG DEAD DONG

The bell rang.

"Class dissmissed" Stein anounced as he fell with a thud on his chair.

As everyone exited the room, Soul, Blackstar, Kid, Liz and Patty attacked me with questions (FYI I didn't forget Tsubaki, I thought she was just too polite to attack Mike with a question).

(Try to guess who said which)

"Can you play a musical instrument?"

"Are as big a star as I am?"

"Are as retarded as these two?" (pointing to Blackstar and Soul)

"Wanna be friends wuth us?"

"Do you like girraffes?"

"Guys I think we should stop..."

"I-it's ok" I answered "first off, no I can't play anything, it's my first day of course I'm not famous, no I am definitly _not_ retarded, sure I would like to be friends with you guys, and yes I like girraffes if it makes you happy"

"C'mon we're going to see father about Maka" Kid said

"Oh yeah, you'd better come with us" Liz commanded "we're gonna ask about you too"

I nodded and followed them out to the Death room

'Crap'

Death room, DWMA

"So, you want to know about the mission?" Lord Death asked

"And why Mike transferred here, in like the middle of the year" Soul added

"Well, why don't we disscuss it over tea?"

"Father, stop trying to change the subject"

"Ah, Kiddo your always straght to the point aren't you. Well, Maka told me specifically not to tell you guys, but she told me that she took the mission to get stronger and if you want to know about Mike just ask him yourself, he's right there you know"

"Is that it, Lord Death?" Tsubaki politely exclaimed

"Yes"

"Then let's go guys, we don't wanna waste basketball time!" Blackstar yelled stated as we turned towards the hall of head-cutters.

Baskeball Court, Death City

"Ok Mike, tell us" Liz interrogated, towering over me with the other guys while I sat at the bench reading a book.

"Tell you what?" I asked nervously

"Why were you transferred here in the middle of the year?" Blackstar jumped in.

"Well...I...uh...um"

"You guys, I really think we shoul cut him some slack. I mean he just got here" Tsubaki insisted

"Fine, we'll let him off the hook this time..." Liz answered

"Come on guys, are we gonna play or what?" Patty shouted

The game of basketball passed by really quickly, and the sun was drooling due to sleepiness, while the moon was starting to show up. My team won from 22 to 8, mainly because Kid tried to keep the score at the symmetrycal number. We exchanged our goodbyes and headed to our homes, maybe this isn't so bad after all.

A/N : I know I updated this a couple of reviews early, but I couldn't wait! I'm sooooo sorry if this chapter was short but I really did my best on it! And aalso for the sake of the people that liked this story. R&R ok, also thanks 4 reading!

Questions:

1. Why do we need to put disclaimers on their fanfics?

2. If DTK can't get rid of his sanzu lines with black hair dye, why doesn't he use white?

3. Do you have a favorite S.E. soundtrack?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Guess what I don't own?

AN: Hey guys! Don't worry, I'm not dead. I've just been working on my other story 'Lust'. So this AN will be ending soon, so let's get to it! I don't really think disclaimers are nessesary since this site is meant for people to express their inner writers. But I guess I'll just go with the flow.  
>_<p>

**Mike POV**

Today when I entered the classroom, a giddier-than-usual Patty attacked me with a huge hug, while the others ran over to me as if to tell me something.

"Hey, Mike!" Liz piped up, looking very excitied.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"GUESS!"

"Okay! Okay, you seem pretty hyper today. Let's see, you got a new color of nail polish?"

"Yes, but that not the answer"

"What is it then?"

"WERE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Blackstar yelled, causing me to jump a bit.

"W-wait guys, I can't go" I said.

"What? Why?" Soul asked.

"C-cause I don't have any swim trunks"

"Don't worry about that, we can get you one" Kid suggested, holding up his wallet.

"I... uh...um"

"Is it really, or is it because you can't swim?" Blackstar taunted.

"I can swim, you star-headed idiot"

"Prove it"

"I will"

"Great, now that settled. Let's go shopping!" Liz exclaimed, grabbing my arm and dragging me out the door.

'Class hasn't even started yet' I thought as I watched the gang chuckle a little and follow us the door.

AN: Short right? But I just might surprise you...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

AN: Ha! I bet you weren't excpecting this now were you...  
>_<p>

Mike POV

We had just bought me swim trunks that has orange grigori souls imprinted on it, Kid also had to buy swim trunks, because the last one was 8 sizes too small. Kid's trunks had a skulls on either side so it'd be symmetrical.

Right now, I'm sitting under the shade reading ' The Last Olympian ' while Soul was surfing, Blackstar was eating a watermelon, Liz and Tsubaki were playing volley ball, Kid was building a sand model of the academy and Patty was playing with a beachball in the water.

Today was stangely peacefull...

Kid POV

Shoul I stop them? Me and Tsubaki were the only ones against this.

"Is this really necessary?" I demanded.

"Hell yeah we do, I don't think that little bookworm over there hasn't shown us anything yet" Soul answered.

Ugh, they're seriously going to go through with this?

"Guys, I don't really think we should do this unless we really want him to hate us" Tsubaki pleaded, trying to stop them.

"Geez Tsubaki, were only trying to have some fun, don't be a stick-in-the-mud like this guy" Blackstar retorted, pointing to me.

"HEY!" I shouted, while everyone laughed.

"Look! Here he comes!" Soul declared

The next thing you know, Mike was on the ground, completely soaked, balloon pieces stuck to his hair, and also knocked out. Suddenly, he gazed up at us with dull eyes and a mad grin, cackling.

'Holy Shit'

Schythes grew out of his back and he started attacking us, as we ran as if our lives depended on it-scratch that, our lives did depend on it! We kept running like that until we managed to pin him down and wake him up. In other words, we basically just shot him with wavelenght bullets until he snapped out of it.

"I'm half weapon?" Mike asked us, completely unaware of what happenned earlier.

"Uh, yeah. Ha ha ha ha" Soul laughed nervously.

"Well, g'night guys" Mike yawned going into the hotel room .

"Let's not ever do that again" Blackstar sighed.

"We told you so" Me and Tsubaki scolded

"SHUT UP!" They all yelled back.

AN: I'm about to go to sleep now guys, *yawn* so I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Story's here. Whoopee...Me tireeeeeeeed...

Disclamer:...I don't own S.E.  
>_<p>

Kid POV

After that water balloon incident, we wound up having a sleepover at the gallows for some reason. So right now the girls and the guys were separated until midnight tonight, when we were going to play truth or dare. How Liz convinced everyone to play? I have no idea, hell I don't want find out anyway. The time is 10:45, which gave us 2 hours and 15 minutes to kill. We're playing- admitting our secrets with eachother and Soul just said that the most embarrasing moment of his life, was when he got beaat by a little girl that was younger than him, in front of a crowd last year.

11:01

It was Mike's turn this time, he had to think about it at first, and then addmitted.

"There was this one time when...

Mike POV

"...I was carrying a whole bunch of books in the library, but then one of them dropped and I slipped on it. Everyone within a 5 yard radius saw it and laughed so hard" I said, a slight pink dusting my cheeks.

"The same thing happened to Maka last month. Hey, now that you think about it, you and Maka have a lot of stuff in common..." Soul trailed off.

"We do? I guess I never noticed" I laughed nervously, completely freaking out in my mind on the options that Soul was too stupid to figure out I turned into a guy, or he finally hit the books and got smarter than what I give him credit for.

"You know what I think?..." Soul asked me.

"What?" I responded, oh no! He found out!

"I think that you guys should date"

"Huh?" I sweatdropped, confusedly.

"You and Maka, you guys are a perfect fit!" Soul laughed, for some reason I did not get.

Kid POV

After Soul had said what he said, it made my heart hurt a little, because I have a crush on Maka. Everyone in the gang so far knows except, Mike, Maka, and Blackstar. Come to think of it, Mike and Maka have the same letter at the beggining of their name. Oh no! People said that couples with the same letter at the beggining of their names are cute! He could be a real threat to me. As I was rambling on and on in my brain, I heard Mike calling my name trying to snap me out.

"Kid? Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Okay, but you don't look it" He says "Anyway, as I was saying, me and Maka can't date"

I feel a slight releif, as Soul says:

"What? Why not?"

"Well, were a perfect match, but I won't be able to date her because she's my cousin"

Mike POV

I just lied throgh my teeth. I didn't want to do it, but Kid might think he won't have a chance and give up on me. Please, just let time pass already...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this chappy is late! I just haven't had the time to update lately. For people wondering, I've decided to turn this into a KiMa. If your a SoMa fan, I'm really sorry! It's just that a lot of people have voting for KiMa. Anyway, for people that have read 'Lust', I'm discontinueing it. I was just experimenting on which story of the S.E. cast genderbent was more popular. One more thing, before I forget, I give special thanks to these people:

-RedFire195065

-Shaded Moon Alchemist

-azure blue espeon

-aprildragonfire16

-SaphireDragonHuntress

-kerbubbles

-MusicSoundsMySoul 14

-olivia the rat

-DarkAliceInWonderland21

-All-American Anteater

-rainfurr26

Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: S.E. is not mine, so is Fairy Tail, Okami-san, Case Closed, Vampire Knight, OHSHC, One Piece and anything else I would like to make a fanfic of. I also don't own 'S.E. Battle Resonance.'

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

11:15

Blackstar and Soul were playing 'Soul Eater Battle Resonance' as me and Kid read, occasionally looking to see who was winning. Lord Death had come up with the game out of sheer boredome one day, and had it sold worldwide! For now the points were 11 to 11. They were going to play one last match to prove which one was stronger, Soul or Blackstar. So far Soul was winning to Blackstar's dismay.

With Blackstar and Soul

Soul gave Blackstar an upper-cut, knocking the dark assasin down for the umpteenth time.

"Take that ya star-headed loser!"

"I AS YOUR GOD, DEMAND A RE-MATCH!"

"Suit yourself, but your probably gonna lose again~!"

"WANNA BET!"

"Oh, you are so on!"

If you had watched the scene like Mike and Kid did, you would see Blackstar sighing in defeat as he handed Soul a twenty.

11:35

"Just give up already, you know your gonna lose. Besides, A GOD IS WAY STRONGER THAN A WEAKLING LIKE YOURSELF!"

"Oh, yeah? Says the god who can't even beat me in a video game!"

A certain blond sighed at the scene before him and his raven haired companion. The two bet eachother on who was gonna win the arm wrestling fight over a hotwing. Kid had bet five bucks for Soul, While Mike bet five buckks on Blackstar.

In the end, Blackstar's immense mucscle power beat Soul's lack of it.

"HA HA HA, YOU GOD MIGHT SUCK AT VIRTUAL FIGHTS-"

"Ya know, you just insulted yourself" Solu stated.

"-BUT I'LL BEAT ANYONE AT A PHYSICAL ONE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah, says tha god who got beat by the death god's son" Mike remarked.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Mike and Kid shouted as they hi-fived.

"The nerds got you good~" Soul sang.

"HEY!" Blackstar yelled.

11:59

"Guys, let's go! We have to meet the girls at the entertainment room remember?" Kid called, heading to the door.

"Yeah, we're comin'" The other Three males said in unison.

12:00

The entertainment room was decorated with a huge movie screen, game consoles, and about all of the video games in the world! There was also a cotton candy machine, soda machine, popcorn machine and many others. Soul, Blackstar and Mike stood gaping at it all. They soon spotted the girls at one of the tables in the room and headed towards that direction.

"Now, who's ready to play truth or dare?"

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short, but I could only think of the dare that turn Maka back to normal! Review your truths and dares and if I like them, I'll take it into consideration. Ja`ne minna!

PS. I don't speak japanese, but I pick some up when I watch subs. Most of them are cus words though...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Story Time!

To cinnamonbun9804 (and anyone else who happens to care): I know your comment was supposed to give offense but, I actually didn't take offense for it. Instead, I LMAO litteraly I mean it. Espacially that little angry face a the end. I can't believe that the first negative comment I got was the most funny I thought. Call what ya want, I still won't give a damn. Anyway, feel free to take anything out on me if your frustrated or anything (this goes for everyone by the way), I'll be waiting to crack up at it. Bye!

Disclaimer: Will never own SE.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing!

* * *

><p>"Okay, who's ready to play truth or dare?" Liz asked, a smug smile on her face.<p>

"I AS YOUR ONE AND ONLY GOD ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE!" Blackstar anounced.

"So I guess Blackstar goes first," Liz continued as the guys took their seats." truth or dare"

"DARE!" the aqua-haired male answered.

"Geez, you don't have to yell so much. Okay, I dare you to wear this for the rest of the game" Liz said, as she held up a frilly pink bikini in front of the loud-mouth assasin.

"Wha- A GOD LIKE ME DOESN'T WEAR SUCH EMBARASSING GARMENTS!"

"One, stop yelling for our sake! And two, are you too chicken Blackstar?" the twin pistol laughed.

"Fine, but just this once" he said, pulling the pieces of clothing on. As soon as he came back, there was a lot of flashes and luaghter as the newly dressed "God" took his seat.

"Ok, I pick...Kid, truth or dare?"

"Truth" replied the young reaper.

"Aw c'mon Kid, be a man and pick dare!" Soul urged, giving him a slap on the back.

"Fine, I pick dare"

"I dare you to let me and Soul to move the picture frames in this room 2 cm to the right" Blackstar grinned, standing up with Soul to move the frames.

"Noooooooooo!" Kid screamed to the ceiling as Mike put a blindfold around him.

"Huh?" wondered Kid who had no idea what was happening or who put the piece of cloth on top of his bright yellow enigmas.

"There, that way you won't have to look at the symmetry of the room, and still play the game!" piped a recognizeable voice, which happened to be our blond schythe-miester.

"Th-thanks"

"Your turn Kid~!" Patty sang.

"Okay, Liz, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"What was the movie that made you cry the most?"

"Wahosh" Lis mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but what was that?" Kid asked.

"I said 'Warhorse' okay!" Liz shouted in his face, blushing. "I pick, Tsubaki! Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth"

"If you had to kiss one of the guys, who would it be?"

Tsubaki said her response as Blackstar blushed and said an 'OF COURSE TSUBAKI WOULD WANNA KISS ME, FOR I AM A GOD!' and the game continued.

"Patty, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay, I dare you to...act like a girraffe for the rest of the game!" Tsubaki said, as Patty got on all fours and acted like the said animal.

"Soul, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course, cool guys always choose dare!" the albino hair responded.

"I dare you to not use your Mp3 for a week!"

"But whyyyy? I just downloaded new songs on it!" Soul cried.

"Let's see, who hasn't gone yet?" Soul asked himself.

All eyes turned to the blond, who was currently reading a book, unaware of the pairs of eys on him. Finally, he look up and asked,

"What the hell are you guys gawking at?"

"It's your turn Mike" Soul said creepily.

"I pick dare then" he sighed, knowing they'd call him a chicken if he didn't.

Soul snickered and then said,

"I dare you to kiss Kid for more than thirty seconds"

Everyone froze, as Soul laughed at their reaction.

"Your not serious, are you?" the bookworm asked.

"Hell, yeah I'm serious" Soul chuckled.

"Soul you friggin' little-!" Mike didn't finish his sentence as he felt a pair of warm lips on his. Realizing, he kissed back, much to the groups shock.

Then there was a flash of light, and...

* * *

><p>AN: Dun, Dun, Dun! What will happen next? The next chappy is probably the last, sowwy guys!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, this is pretty much the last chapter of the story. I know some of you already know what's gonna happen, and you guys can blame me for being so cliche. Oh well, let's get started! BTW, thank my friend aprildragonfire16 for indirectly getting me to update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>"Maka?"<p>

The group stared at the scythe miester who wore baggy clothes, blushing wildly.

"Uum, I can explain?"

There was a period of silence.

"Actually, I can't. Is there a mirror somewhere closeby?"

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" The group, with the exception of Maka, practically screamed after Lord Death explained.<p>

"Why couldn't Maka tell us about it? We're her friends for Shinigami's sake?" Kid yelled at his dad.

"Well, it was a complicated situation. And we thought we could keep it a secret and forget about afterwards?" Lord Death said, comically sweating.

"Well, it isn't right to keep secrets from your own son. Especially about one of his friends." Kid said.

"Why is Kid talking from a third person's view?" Patty asked Liz, only to have a shrug as an answer.

"Kid, I trust you with all my heart, but I didn't really think this was a matter serious enough to concern you with."

"Lord Death's right Kid, it isn't that serious." Maka interupted.

"Not serious? What if you'd stayed a guy Maka? How would you feel about that? How do you think we'd feel?" Kid shot back.

"Well, we don't really wanna get involved in this, so we're just gonna go..." Soul announced, leaving with the others.

"I'm going to leave you two to settle this predicament you've put yourselves in, so farewell!" Lord Death said, cutting the connection.

There was a moment of silence between the two souls 'til Maka decided to break it.

"Kid, if I stayed a guy, it'd suck for me-no offense-because, then I couldn't hang out with the girls a lot, and I'd have to get used to going to the bathroom. But worst of all, I won't be able to be with the one I love."

"Oh, it's Soul isn't it? I'm sorry for taking your first kiss, I knew you wanted it to be with him."

"No, it's not Soul baka! He's only like an older brother to me! We crossed romance between eachother since the first day, 'cause we thought it'd mess up our resonance if we broke up."

"Well then, who's the lucky guy?"

"He's standing right in front of me, has three stripes on the left side of his head, amber eyes, and..."

"And?" Kid asked, inching closer.

"He's the only person who makes my heart go like this." Maka finished, hugging Kid, making him feel faint, but rapid thumps.

"I love you Kid."

"I love you too Maka." Kid said, capturing her lips. They never noticed a flash of light coming from the door.

When they broke apart, they looked up at eachothers' smiling faces.

"Should we tell the guys?" Maka asked, panting.

"I think that motion's unncessary." Kid answered, pointing to the group of people whooping.

"How come you never told me?"

"I wanted you to be with the one you love. I'd rather you be with the one you love, than be the opposite." Kid said, touching their foreheads together.

"Kid, that's so beautiful!" Maka sqealed.

"Thanks, but not as much as you are."

* * *

><p>Epilouge<p>

Death City Park

"Mommy!" a girl with twin blond tails and amber eyes, ran up to a woman who had the same features, but had emerald green eyes.

"Blaze and White-Star are fighting again!" She said, tugging on her mom's sleeve.

"What's it about _this _time?" Maka asked.

"To see who's the coolest." She replied.

"Soul, Blackstar, why do your sons fight about the most trivial of things?" Kid asked

Both persons shrugged as they watched their wives, Tsubaki and Liz, tend to the infuriated boys.

"Kimi! Hana!" A little girl with pink hair ran towards the blond, hugging her.

"Lily! It's about time you got here, the sakura festival's about to start!"

"I know, we kinda got backed up 'cause mommy went to feed the girraffes."

"Okay then. Let's go play! this whole time we've been watching Blaze and White-Star spar. It gets boring when you watch it for a while." Hana, a girl with raven hair, said.

The three girls ran to the playground where the boys were.

"It feels like yesterday when we first started the DWMA." Tsubaki said, gazing at the kids.

"Yeah, we used to stop villians from smashing Death City all the time." Liz continued.

"But, that's not gonna be our job anymore when they grow up." Maka said.

"There will always be kishins after this place." Patty giggled.

"Even so, there will always be someone to protect it." Kid said.

"Especially as long as the son of the man who surpassed god lives here." Blackstar boasted.

"Y-yeah, afterall, k-kishins wouldn't be a-after this p-place if it weren't f-for us." Crona stuttered.

"We're the coolest weapons and miesters there is, so why wouldn't they go here?" Soul said.

"Mommy? Daddy?" The kids said, joining their parents. What's the DWMA?"

* * *

><p>AN: Crappy ending right? Oh well, it was kinda rushed so I could write the other chapters for my stories. So I hope you beared through the cliche-ness with me. Goodbye guys! I hope you enjoy the other stories to come after this.


End file.
